You Can (Not) Be Helped
by UltraSpeed
Summary: After Shinji defeats the 17th angel, Shinji goes back to school, and meets a new student named Ketsueki, who claims to be Shinji's "Helper". But when Asuka Langley Soryu starts acting weird, Shinji finds out that Ketsueki isn't the person who he claims to be. (ONE-SHOT FROM SHINJI'S PERSPECTIVE.) *PLEASE REVIEW!*
1. You Can (Not) Be Helped

**Author's Notes: This is my first Neon Genesis: Evangelion fanfiction.  
There is no way that this fanfiction fits in the Evangelion timeline.  
This fanfiction is 100% NON-CANON.  
I didn't write this fanfiction to bash certain characters.  
English is not my first language, so I wouldn't be surprised if I made a mistake or two.**  
It has been a week since I defeated the 17th angel, and I went back to school as if nothing happened.  
I walked into the classroom, and I sat down.  
Asuka Langley Soryu headed towards me.  
"Idiot!" She shouted.  
I ignored her, because I was getting used to her behavior.  
"Idiot! Are you going to answer me?" She asked me.  
I didn't answer her.  
Asuka walked away angrily, and the teacher walked in.  
To my surprise, there was a new student.  
He had white hair with two red bangs, and jet black eyes.  
He sat right next to me, and he stared at me.  
It made me feel a bit uncomfortable, so I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't.  
"Would you please stop staring at me?" I asked the new kid sitting next to me.  
"Sorry. My name is Ketsueki, by the way." The new kid said.

During lunch period, the new kid sat next to me, again.  
"Let's introduce myself." Ketsueki said.  
"My name is Ketsueki, I'm 14 years old, and I'm here to help you, Shinji Ikari." Ketsueki said.  
"Help Me?" I asked.  
"I don't need any help.. why should I need help?" I asked.  
"Because everyone needs help." Ketsueki said.  
"I don't think so. I mean, all angels are defeated, so my job is done." I said.  
"You don't understand me. I'm going to help you, because I want to make you feel better." Ketsueki said.  
"Really? That would be very nice.. But I don't think I need help. Why would you help me anyway?" I asked.  
"Because there are people that mistreat you. And I'm going to get rid of them." Ketsueki whispered in my ear.  
Ketsueki pointed at Asuka Langley Soryu.  
"She's number 01 on my list." Ketsueki said, and he giggled.  
"I don't think you can kill her. She's strong, you know." I said.  
"I never said that I was going to kill her, Shinji Ikari…" Ketsueki said, and he stood up and walked away.

When school was over, I went outside, and sat on a couch.  
Asuka headed towards me.  
"Idiot!" She shouted.  
I ignored her again.  
"Are you going to answer me? Or not?" Asuka said, as mean as always.  
I ignored her.  
Asuka walked away, and went home.  
Suddenly, she stopped moving.  
"What the hell.." Asuka said.  
She was on her way home, there was nobody around her.  
She tried to do anything, but she couldn't move forward.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ketsueki headed towards Asuka.  
Ketsueki stared Asuka Langley Soryu in the eyes.  
Then, Asuka got lifted from the ground.  
"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON?" She shouted.  
"I'm telekinetic." Ketsueki said.  
"Yeah, I noticed. Now drop me, idiot!" Asuka shouted.  
But Ketsueki didn't drop her.  
"I said: Drop me, IDIOT!" Asuka shouted, even harder.  
"I drop you, if you promise me that you treat Shinji Ikari better." Ketsueki said.  
"What? Shinji? That idiot? Like hell I would!" Asuka yelled.  
Suddenly, Asuka's throat closed in.  
"I.. can.. barely.. breathe.." Asuka said.  
"Promise me that you treat Shinji Ikari better." Ketsueki said.  
"I.. don't.." Asuka said.  
Ketsueki dropped Asuka Langley Soryu on the floor.  
Asuka gasped.  
Asuka was laying on the floor, slightly shocked.  
Ketsueki walked towards Asuka.  
"I spare your life, Asuka Langley Soryu. But that doesn't mean I leave you alone. Shinji Ikari is a good person, you should treat him better.  
I will always keep an eye on you, even in your sleep." Ketsueki said.  
Asuka crawled on her way home.

 **The next day..  
** To my surprise, Asuka Langley Soryu was absent today.  
Asuka Langley Soryu is at school everyday regularly, but today, she was absent.  
I thought it wasn't such a big deal, so I decided to act like nothing special happened.  
Ketsueki was sitting next to me again, and he was smiling.  
"Don't tell me you killed Asuka." I told Ketsueki.  
"I didn't kill her, Shinji Ikari. And if she died, then who would care?" Ketsueki asked.  
"Well, she is mean, but she is pretty useful and smart sometimes. She did help defeating the angels." I said.  
"Yeah, right." Ketsueki said sarcastically.  
The day continued like a normal school day, and Ketsueki didn't do anything notable.

When I got home after school, I noticed that Misato was the only one in the room.  
"Where's Asuka?" I asked.  
"In her room. When she got home yesterday, she locked herself in her room, and she is still hiding there. She doesn't want to go outside, or go to school. She keeps seeing morbid visions involving a white-haired boy, according to her.  
She has nightmares all the time." Misato said.  
White haired boy.  
Was she dreaming about Ketsueki?  
"Do you know anything about this?" Misato asked.  
"I really don't know what happened." I said.  
We just ate together, and acted like nothing happened.  
Misato tried to call Asuka multiple times, but Asuka didn't come out of her room.

 **The next day..  
** Asuka was absent again.  
I headed towards Ketsueki.  
"Are you sure you didn't do anything to Asuka?" I asked.  
"No, I didn't. Why do you ask? Do you care for her all of the sudden?" Ketsueki asked.  
"I just wanted to know. It's because she is having morbid visions of a white-haired boy." I said.  
"I don't know why she is having morbid visions of me. I didn't do anything wrong to her." Ketsueki said.  
"But you told me that you were going to kill her. And when you heard she was absent yesterday, you smiled." I said.  
"I never said I was going to kill her. And I smiled because I just dislike Asuka." Ketsueki said.

When I went home after school, Misato was the only one in the room again.  
"Let me guess: Asuka is still hiding?" I asked.  
"Yes, she is. She does not eat or drink, and she barely slept. And whenever she sleeps, she has a nightmare. And she doesn't want to tell me what she sees in her sleep, because she is afraid that he is going to kill her." Misato said.  
"Who is 'he'?" I asked.  
"She doesn't want to tell me. She even asked me to report her absent for a week." Misato said.

 **The next day..  
** Despite her morbid visions, Asuka was present in class today.  
But she was acting totally different.  
Normally, she would head towards me and call me an idiot, but this time, she didn't do that.  
She was sitting in a chair in the back of the class, far away from Ketsueki.  
Her face was deathly pale, and she had a very scared look on her face.  
People were standing next to her, asking lots of questions.  
Normally, Asuka would answer them, but this time, she didn't do that.  
She didn't respond at all.  
I headed towards Asuka.  
"Are you okay? You look a bit scared." I asked.  
I expected Asuka to get angry, shout at me and call me an idiot, but she didn't do that.  
She slowly turned her head towards my direction, and stared at me.  
She had a very anxious look on her face, and her skin was as white as snow.  
She didn't answer my question, she just turned her head away from me.  
All the other kids tried to communicate with her, but she didn't respond.  
Then, the teacher walked in, and we all had to sit.  
The teacher headed towards Asuka.  
"Are you okay? You look very pale." The teacher asked.  
Asuka didn't respond.  
"I said: Are you okay?" The teacher asked, with a sharper tone.  
Asuka lifted her head, and stared at the teacher.  
She slowly lifted her arm, and pointed at Ketsueki.  
The teacher walked towards Ketsueki.  
"Ketsueki, did you do something to Asuka?" The teacher asked Ketsueki.  
"No I didn't." Ketsueki lied.  
"Is that so, Asuka?" The teacher asked Asuka.  
Asuka didn't answer.  
"Answer me, Asuka Langley Soryu. I'm just trying to help you." The teacher said.  
Asuka didn't respond.  
"I count to three." The teacher said.  
Then, Asuka Langley Soryu fell on the floor, and her muscles started shaking furiously.  
She fell unconscious.  
Asuka got send to the hospital, and I went home.

 **The next day..  
** It was Saturday, so everybody got a day off.  
I wanted to sleep in, but Misato came into my room with a bouquet of flowers.  
"Deliver these to Asuka. I heard she is in a terrible condition." Misato said.

I arrived at the hospital, and I went inside.  
"Asuka Langley Soryu? She's is in room 147." The woman at the reception told me.  
I went to room 147, and knocked on the door.  
"Asuka?" I said.  
No answer.  
"ASUKA?" I shouted.  
No answer.  
The door was open.  
I went inside, and I saw Asuka Langley Soyru on the floor.  
There was a small, empty jar laying next to her.  
"ASUKA?" I shouted.  
I grabbed the empty jar, and I smelled at it.  
They were sleeping pills!  
I pushed against Asuka's ribcage.  
I didn't feel a heartbeat.  
There was a letter next to her.  
I opened it up, and read it.  
 _"Dear Finder, If you read this, then I'm probably dead.  
There was a new kid in my class.  
His name was Ketsueki.  
When I went home, Ketsueki attacked me, and he threatened me.  
He eventually spared my life, but he has always been haunting me since.  
Whenever I was asleep, I saw him in my dreams, killing me.  
That Ketsueki, isn't human.  
He used telekinetic abilities to attack me.  
He scared me, and he manipulated my dreams, scaring me even more.  
After a while, I couldn't take it anymore.  
So here I am now.  
I took an overdose of sleeping pills.  
I'm dead now.  
Greetings, Asuka Langley Soryu."  
_At first I doubted it, but now I was sure:  
Ketsueki did something to Asuka!

 **Two days later..  
** Just before school began, I saw Ketsueki standing in front of the school.  
I headed towards Ketsueki.  
I grabbed Ketsueki by his throat.  
"Hey, hey, not so rough." Ketsueki said.  
"How! How can you!" I said.  
"What did you?" Ketsueki said.  
"You know what you did! Asuka Langley Soryu committed suicide.. because of you! You scared her so bad, that she couldn't take it anymore! You killed her!" I yelled.  
"I didn't kill her, she killed herself." Ketsueki said.  
"Yes, but you made her kill herself!" I yelled.  
"She was an animal, she didn't deserve a chance to live." Ketsueki said.  
"EVERYBODY DESERVES A CHANCE!" I screamed.  
Ketsueki pushed my hands off his throat.  
"I just tried to help you. Asuka Langley Soryu was verbally abusive. So I told her that she had to treat you better. I never wanted her to die, I only wanted her to treat you better. She treated you horribly." Ketsueki said.  
"She treated everyone badly, even herself! She loathed herself! There was no way she could've treated anybody good!" I shouted.  
"So you really don't need any help, huh, Shinji Ikari? Well, then I'll stop being your helper." Ketsueki said.  
"Good! I don't need help at all! This whole world is rotten!" I shouted.  
"That's right! That's why I'll become your killer!" Ketsueki shouted.  
Ketsueki lifted me in the air, and my throat closed in.  
I couldn't breathe anymore.  
"How disgusting." Ketsueki said.  
I fell on the floor, unconscious.  
"It's over." Ketsueki said.


	2. Message

**Oh, and one more thing:  
I really hope you write a review of this fanfiction!  
Yours sincerely, UltraSpeed.**


End file.
